This application claims priority to Chinese patent application No. 201310247449.3 filed on Jun. 20, 2013, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The present application relates to the field of electronics, and in particular to a method for controlling electronic apparatus and an electronic apparatus.
With the development of technology, computers have become widely used and brought a lot of conveniences to people's life and work.
Touch display screens have been widely used in computers because of having the advantages of accurate positioning, convenient operation and so on. For example, notebook computers installed with the Windows 8 operating system in the market usually are equipped with touch display screens.
However, in the process of implementing technical solutions in embodiments of the present application, the inventor of the present application has found that, the above technique has at least the following disadvantage:
In the prior art, a notebook computer with a touch display screen has a technical problem that when a user touches the touch display screen, the touch display screen is apt to rotate against a keyboard base, thus affecting the user's normal use.